


Secrets

by Sail_Productions



Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot, I love angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Poly, Poly Characters, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Sad, akaashi-centric, i love akaashi, or not straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: Akaashi has a secret that he is keeping from his boyfriends. He fears if he tells them, they will leave.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings: Brief note of violence, language  
> Relationship: Akaashi/Bokuto/Tsukishima/Kuroo

“I’m going out!” Akaashi yelled, slipping on his dress shoes. “Ok! What time will you be back?” Yelled back another voice, Bokuto. Akaashi smiled as he replied. “About 1! Don’t wait up for me in bed, ok?” Akaashi could hear multiple sighs come from the bedroom. Without another response, Akaashi opened the door and left, locking it behind him. 

“I wonder where he goes so late at night, all dressed up like that. I know he’s not cheating on us, why would he do it so blatantly? There’s got to be something he’s hiding from us.” Tsukki said, closing his book. He sat on the bed next to the nightstand, Bokuto on his left and Kuroo at the desk. 

Kuroo turned around in his swivel chair. “You’ve got a point. Now that I think about it, it happens more often than I’d like to admit. He comes home with bruises on his knuckles sometimes too.” Kuroo stood up and made his way to the bed, sitting down next to Bokuto. 

“Exactly! I wanna know exactly what he’s doing so late at night so often. There’s gotta be something he’s hiding like Kei said! I just wonder what it might be. It shouldn’t be anything too bad though, Keiji’s not one for all that illegal stuff.” Tsukki and Kuroo nodded in agreement. They truly wondered where the raven was going and why he wouldn’t tell them.

“We’ll just have to ask him once he gets back.” Tsukki said, reaching back for his book. 

*somewhere else*

“Boss, we have eyes on the target.”

“Good. Make sure he doesn’t get out of your sight.” 

“Yes sir.”

He strode down the hallway, a fancy white button-down that was tucked into his neatly ironed black slacks, looking like they were tailored to fit him and him only. He also had fitted, black leather gloves adorning his hands, along with a black vest and tie and a black two-tailed coat on his shoulders. 

Everything about him was perfect. The glasses that sat on his face neatly. The tailcoat sitting on his shoulders perfectly. The way his slacks ended just before his ankle. He wore nothing that wasn’t tailored and ironed to perfection. After all, appearances were very important in the Yakuza. 

He strode to the double doors, opened by two doormen who were waiting. He climbed into the limousine, where the door was opened and closed before and after he got in. He didn’t have to speak a word before the vehicle started moving, headed downtown. The man sighed, chin resting on his hand as he wished he could just be home instead of dealing with the biggest weapon transaction they’ve ever had.

If only he didn’t have to live this life. 

*3 hours later*

Akaashi sighed as he unlocked the door and headed inside, taking off his shoes and closing the door with a quiet “I’m home.” 

He heard it before he saw it. All his boyfriends were sitting on the couch, eyes on him. It was nearly one in the morning. What were they still doing up? Akaashi moved to the edge of the living room’s threshold, not yet crossing. “I thought I told you not to wait up for me. Why are you all still awake? It’s almost one in the morning.” 

Kei was the first to speak up. “Where have you been, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed. He was confused. Why are they asking that now? “What do you mean, Kei?” Tsukkishima rolled his eyes. “I mean, where are you going at night, dressed all fancy in a suit and tie? You’re never home with us at night. This has been going on for a while, and we’re all starting to get suspicious?” 

Akaashi’s jaw dropped. He looked at Kuroo and Bokuto, who were avoiding his gaze and looking at the floor, a guilty look on both of their faces.

“Do you think I'm cheating on you??” 

Bokuto’s head shoots up. “God no Akaashi! We’re just worried dammit! You disappear almost every night since we’ve been living together, and maybe you did it before you moved in, but we just want to know why!”

“Keiji.” 

Akaashi’s eyes moved to Kuroo’s. Akaashi internally cursed himself. Kuroo’s eyes are like traps: once you look into them, it’s hard to look away. And Kuroo used this to his advantage. If Akaashi looked away, he would be even more suspicious, but if he maintained eye contact, it would be like a challenge. Kuroo knew that Akaashi couldn’t lie to him. 

Akaashi took a deep breath. “Yes, Tetsurou?” He answered in a calm voice, dead of emotion.

“Where are you going at night?” Kuroo replied in the same tone

Akaashi took another deep breath, slowly exhaling. Akaashi closed his eyes. 

“I lead the Japanese Yakuza.”

All their jaws dropped. Akaashi refused to look at any of them, instead, twisting his fingers together and staring at his shoes. Kuroo recovered first. He laughed. “What? Come on Akaashi, do you really expect us to believe that?”

Akaashi froze, eyes wide. Kuroo didn’t believe him? “...you don’t believe me?” Akaashi asked in a quiet, betrayed voice. That made Kuroo shut up. He looked at Akaashi with wide eyes full of an emotion Akaashi knew all too well. 

Fear. 

Tsukki and Bokuto looked at Akaashi with the same, terrified look on their face. “You… you’re a yakuza boss?” Bokuto asked. He was scared. It was shown in his tone of voice, in his eyes, his face. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, connecting all the dots. It all made sense. Bokuto couldn’t believe Akaashi, the Akaashi, his Akaashi, their Akaashi… was a yakuza boss. 

Tsukki was having similar thoughts. Their Akaashi, who had the most severe anxiety Tsukki had ever seen. Their Akaashi, who had panic attacks when they were even 5 minutes late coming home. Their Akaashi who couldn’t even talk to anyone of authority without stuttering. And yet, he led the entire Japanese yakuza. 

Akaashi saw the fear in their eyes. He wanted to reach out to them, tell them it was a lie, keep his second life a secret. But now he couldn’t. So he turned tail and ran.

Akaashi quickly walked back to the entryway of their home, slipping his dress shoes back on before slamming the door shut behind him. 

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukki were in shock. Their boyfriend was a yakuza boss. No, not a, the yakuza boss. 

And they didn’t know. 

Why didn’t they know? Did he not want them to? Was he afraid of their reaction? Tsukki had a passing thought just then, and it was all he could think about for the rest of the night. Did Akaashi use them?

*2 hours later*

“Send a car to XXXX Street. Pick up a man with silver hair and brown eyes. He has a mole next to his left eye, if he doesn’t have one, don’t pick him up. Once he sees you, he’ll say the word, and you’ll let him in. If you are even a minute late on your way back, you’re dead.”The short man nodded. “Yes, boss.” He turned around and left.

Akaashi sat down in his chair, sighing. He’s taking his stress out on his job. He really needs to stop doing that. Akaashi pulled out his work laptop, which was encrypted with so much code and protection that it ran slow. Once the laptop was up and running, Akaashi pulled up a document, emailed to him through a special site. It was all the drug and weapon deals that were scheduled this month. There were many, but not any more than normal. Akaashi sent emails back, confirming that the deals would go on. 

As soon as Akaashi sent the last email, his door was knocked on. Akaashi took his glasses off, saying a quick “Come in.”

The door opened, revealing Akaashi’s age-old friend, who also just happened to work underneath him. Suga smiled at Akaashi. “Long time no see Keiji.” Akaashi gave a tired smile back. “Yeah. Thanks for coming on such short notice Koushi.” Suga waved his hand. “It’s nothing. Daichi fell asleep already, so I was free to go.” Akaashi looked down. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Suga raised an eyebrow. “Work or personal related?” He asked. Akaashi sighed. “Personal.” Suga nodded and sat down. 

Akaashi’s head was in his hands, his elbows resting on his desk. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. “They found out.” 

Suga’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “What?! How did they find out? I thought you were careful!” Suga said, anger and worry filling his tone. “I told them. They asked where I was going, why I never slept at home, why I always go out late dressed like I’m going to run for president. I didn’t know what else to say. ”Suga kept quiet, astounded. It was amazing how well Akaashi could crack under the pressure of the people he loved. 

A few more beats pass. 

“...What are you going to do?” 

“Koushi… I have no idea.”

“You should go explain.”

“I don’t think they want to see me right now. Kuroo didn’t even believe me at first. I think they need space.”

“Keiji, what they need is answers.”

“And I don’t think I’m ready to give them.”

“...Alright. But when you are down 3 boyfriends and with a broken heart, don’t come to me.”

With that, Suga got up and left, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Akaashi finally let the tears fall. 

*at the apartment*

Silence fell upon the apartment. It’s been only seconds since the door has been slammed. 

Tsukki couldn’t believe it. His boyfriend, the calm, reserve, touch starved Akaashi Keiji, was a mafia boss. Was it by choice? Was it forced upon him? Was it passed down through generations? Tsukki sighed, deciding he wanted to stop thinking about it. He got up and headed to the kitchen to turn on the kettle, boiling some hot water for his favorite tea, which was conveniently Akaashi’s favorite as well. 

After his tea was set out to steep, he checked on his other boyfriends, who were in the same position they were in 10 minutes before. Tsukki sighed. He didn’t really know what to do, Kuroo and Akaashi usually do the consoling and comforting, mainly Akaashi. 

Kuroo was stuck. He didn’t really know what to think. He was torn between ‘why didn’t he tell us sooner’ to ‘we’re dating a mafia boss, we could be killed any moment’. Kuroo didn’t really know what to think about Akaashi anymore. Using his logic, he knew that it made sense. But with his emotions, he couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to. He was mad at Akaashi for not telling them, but he also had this newfound fear of Akaashi. More specifically, what he might do if he broke up with him. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he wanted to date a mafia boss. Who knows, Akaashi might just be using all of them. 

Bokuto was kinda in the same spot as Kuroo, except the logic part wasn’t there but the denial was. He didn’t want to believe it. There was no way Akaashi was a mafia boss, right? He’s too kind and sweet for that. At least, that’s what Bokuto thought. He may be wrong. 

All in all, they were very conflicted. But only one of them knew what they needed to do in order to come to terms with it. 

And that was to talk. To Akaashi.

*one week later*

Akaashi sighed as he continued to wrap his knuckles with medical tape. He had a very stubborn client and he had to be taken care of. Usually, it wasn’t Akaashi doing the interrogating, but Iwaizumi was gone and it had to be taken care of quickly. 

He hadn’t slept in the home he lived in for a week. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go home yet. He wasn’t sure what his boyfriends were going to do. He had a room here at HQ, but it was very dangerous for him to stay here for extended periods of time. Akaashi has many missed calls and messages from his boyfriends, all about if he was ok and that they wanted to talk to him. About his profession. Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them yet.

Just as Akaashi had finished wrapping both knuckles, his door was flung open. There stood Oikawa, leader of the Aoba Johsai branch, and also a dear friend. 

“I heard what you’ve been up to. Stop avoiding them Akaashi. I’m saying this as your friend, not your subordinate. You will lose everything if you lose them. Get your shit together.” Oikawa left as soon as he returned. 

Akaashi was shocked. Oikawa was never like that. Ever. He was always laid back and funny and calm and bratty. But that’s all it took for Akaashi to realize his mistakes. He cursed, grabbing his coat and he ran out the door. “Thank you, Oikawa!” He shouted down the hallway, continuing to run. “Yeah, yeah. You’ll owe me!” He shouted back, a slight smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. 

Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa, watching as Akaashi ran down the corridors. “He really is love-struck, huh?” Oikawa smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.” 

Akaashi ran out of the building, only stopping to open the car door before giving directions to his driver. He quickly changed his clothes into just his slacks and his button-down with converse, so that he wouldn’t look too suspicious.

Once the driver stopped, Akaashi thanked him and ran down the block, hoping that all his boyfriends were at the apartment right now. They should be because none of them worked on Saturdays, but they might be out. 

Akaashi ran and ran until he got to the apartment door, where he stopped to gather his bearing and even out his breathing. Before he could give himself a chance to overthink, he opened the door. 

Kuroo was making more tea for himself and Tsukki when he heard the door open. He had to think for a moment about who it was. Tsukki was here, and Bokuto was sleeping, so it had to be…

Kuroo looked up, a mug still in his hand as he made eye contact with Akaashi, who was panting slightly, almost unnoticeable tears in his eyes. Kuroo dropped the mug and ran to Akaashi, pulling him into a tight hug. He was ok. Akaashi hugged him back with equal vigor, missing Kuroo along with his other boyfriends. 

Hearing a glass shattering in the kitchen, Tsukki and Bokuto rushed out of the bedroom, halting at the end of the hallway, seeing Kuroo and Akaashi hugging in the walkway. Tears appeared in both the males' eyes, rushing forward to join the hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi says in a broken voice. Kuroo sniffled, tightening his arms around Akaashi. “So are we.” He responds in the same, broken tone. 

After a while of crying and hugging, Tsukki eventually pulls back and looks at Akaashi and says “Now, you have some explaining to do mister.” Everyone laughs as Akaashi nods, wiping away any remnants of tears from his eyes. They all went and sat on the couch, looking at Akaashi expectantly, but patiently. Akaashi took a deep breath and started. 

“Before I say anything else, I did not choose this lifestyle. I know that’s probably what you guys were all worried about.” A whispered ‘damn right’ could be heard from Kuroo, but Akaashi chose to ignore it. 

“My father was the leader before me, and his father before him and so on. When my father told me that I had to do the same, I begged him not to give me the position. I was only 14. Of course, he didn’t listen. Said I had to take it or many people would be out to kill me and him and everyone I knew. I couldn’t let that happen, to any of you or my family. I had no choice.”

Everyone was staring at Akaashi in awe, but the bad kind. Like they couldn’t believe he had to do this and were amazed that he of all people had to. “Jesus, Keiji.” Tsukki said, running his hands over his face. “Fucking hell.” Bokuto and Kuroo nodded in agreement. 

“It was a.. difficult life to start. Still is. But I’m going to make it end. I’m not going to force our child to lead the most dangerous life possible. I don’t want them to go through that.” Akaashi stated. He looked up at his boyfriends to find adoration in all their eyes. Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. 

“Just…” Bokuto started, a small smile on his face. “You said ‘our kid’.” Akaashi blushed hard, his hands coming to cover his face. Bokuto and Kuroo laughed and even got a chuckle out of Tsukki. 

“Anyway, since Keiji is back and we know what’s been going on, can all of us cuddle in bed for once? Since, ya know, Keiji was gone for a week?” Kuroo suggested. Everyone nodded and headed toward the bedroom. 

After putting on some comfortable clothes that may or may not be his, Akaashi went to go lay down on the king bed where all his boyfriends already resigned to, leaving space right in the middle for him next to Tsukki. Akaashi crawled into the space and Tsukki immediately brought him to his chest, burying his face in Akaashi’s curls and breathing in deeply. 

“We love you Keiji.” Tsukki said, “Please don’t ever hide anything like that from us ever again.” Akaashi smiled slightly, and nodded, snuggling into Tsukki’s chest as Bokuto’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Thank you.” Akaashi whispered before he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Also, I really like Akaashi, so most


End file.
